Relationship Advice
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Scorpius and Rose both go to two different people for relationship advice.


**Title:** Relationship Advice  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Rose, Albus, Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 629  
 **Summary:** Scorpius and Rose both go to two different people for relationship advice.

 **Notes:**

 **Written for Debs.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Gummies – Prompts - [pairing] Rose/Scorpius / [word] Phase / [style] Multiple POVs.

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW The Stoned Guy – Write about someone seeking relationship advice.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Scorpius looks at Albus.

Albus stares back. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Scorpius knows it might not be the smartest idea to go to Albus with this. After all, he is related to the source of Scorpius' quarry. Still, Albus _is_ his best friend, and if he can't go to his best friend for relationship advice, who can he go to? He takes a deep breath. "Well, you see, there's this girl—"

Albus holds up his hand, halting what would have probably been a sloppy explanation. "Don't. I already know you like Rose. It's kind of obvious with the way you stare at her. I also don't want to get involved."

"But if anyone knows how to win Rose's heart, it would be someone who's related to her!" Scorpius whines. How can Albus deny him the very much needed information?

Albus rolls his eyes. "Stop with the dramatics. She's my cousin, and you're my best friend. I don't want to be put in the middle. When she talks about you, I always tell her that I don't want to hear it, so it's only fair that I saw the same thing to you when you talk about her."

Scorpius blinks. "She talks about me?"

Albus smirks. He might not have given Scorpius any _real_ help, but now Scorpius has a clue about Rose's feelings at the very least.

His part is done.

* * *

Rose isn't as close to Victoire as she is to some of her other cousins, but she does know that if anyone would know how to win a boy's heart, it's Victoire. She's two years younger than Teddy, but that didn't stop her from going after him and capturing his attention. And Rose desperately needs advice.

That's why she's at Shell Cottage and sitting on Victoire's bed.

"Okay. Listen. I thought my crush was a phase. I thought it would go away by itself because he's a Slytherin, and I haven't really spent much time with him."

Victoire arches an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you still have a problem with Al being a Slytherin. He's happy in that house. The only thing that's caused him to be unhappy is our family's distance."

Rose shakes her head. "No, I'm over that. Really. It's just that, I thought I'd hate Scorpius. With the way Dad always talked about the Malfoy family, I thought Scorpius would be a pompous prat, but he's not. He's intelligent and quiet, and I know he's loyal, especially to those he cares about. Like Al."

"So you like him?" Victoire asks with a grin.

Rose nodded, her cheeks stained red. "So, what should I do about it?"

"Well, I've haven't spent much time around Scorpius myself, but the few times I've been around both him and you at the same time, I can honestly say that I saw the way he looked at you. He's totally gone on you. All you have to do is tell him how you feel."

"It's scary," Rose admits quietly. She doesn't often admit to a weakness, but Scorpius is too important to mess it up.

"I know," Victoire concedes, "I was scared before I approached Teddy, but I was able to summon my Gryffindor courage, and it was worth it. If you really like Scorpius, then you need to do the same."

Rose nods. "Thanks, Vic."

* * *

The next time Scorpius and Rose see each other, it's at Diagon Alley. Rose is by Flourish and Blotts and Scorpius is a bit further down. They lock gazes.

Rose absently waves to Hugo and her mum before she walks over to him.

He meets her halfway. "We need to talk," he says.

Rose takes a deep breath, smiles, and takes his hand. "You're right. We do."


End file.
